A physical quantity detection apparatus having a configuration applying a drive voltage to a vibrator is known. The physical quantity detection apparatus is disclosed in, for example, PTL 1. In the physical quantity detection apparatus, a drive voltage to be applied to the vibrator necessarily increases in order to increase detection sensitivity to a physical quantity.